Bloody Snow - A RWBY Fanfic
by Screamhappy
Summary: A work in progress RWBY fanfic. It's mostly gonna be WhiteRose fluff so just know what you're getting into. Any and all reviews and criticisms are accepted and appreciated. It's my first fanfic so be ruthless when writing reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby laid on her bed, listening to music through her scroll while Weiss sat at the desk at the front of the room studying. It had been a stressful week for all of team RWBY, team JNPR, and just about everyone who happened to attend Beacon that particular portion of the year. It was nearing the end of the semester which meant more work, intense note-taking, and a whole lot of cramming. Every student had their own way of coping with stress. Ruby had her music, Blake had her smut disguised as normal books, and Yang punched things until they were broken.

Though some students had a little more unconventional way of dealing with stress. Weiss, for example, chose to study, which just so happens to be the cause of the stress within her. It's a vicious cycle of her starting to study, getting half-way done, and then abandoning the material for another day. Sometimes it really gets to her and she would have violent outbursts, often resulting in her hurting the feelings of those she cared about, but she did her best to keep these unsavory moments to a minimum. One such moment however, through a complicated series of events, had landed her in one of the happiest places she had been in her life.

Weiss had endured much more studying than usual this session, and understandably, she felt as if her brain was going to implode. It had been three grueling hours since Weiss started and she had noticed about twenty minutes before that Ruby's music played just loudly enough so Weiss could hear it, even through the noise cancelling head phones Ruby was wearing. It had been bothering her for a while, and she had been able to deal with it so far, but it was beginning to wear her down. At this point she had realized that Ruby had been listening to the same song on repeat, and had finally decided to put an end to the endless rhythm, though a little more harshly than she would have liked.

"For dusts sake Ruby, do you plan on keeping that song on repeat until we all drop dead from exhaustion!?" yelled Weiss.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Ruby replied as she paused her music and took off her headphones.

Weiss' face was starting to heat up, "You dolt! Why don't you listen to anything I tell you!"

"Sorry Weiss, I couldn't hear you over the music. There's no reason to get so angry over it." Ruby said in a calm tone.

"No reason to get angry!? You never listen to me! You never have! Anytime I try to tell you to do something you go and do the opposite! It's impossible to work with you! Why can't you just disappear so I can finally have some peace!"

This made Ruby freeze, as Weiss had never spoken to her like this before. She felt many emotions, but the strongest one was the urge to just leave, and that's exactly what she did.

"Ruby! I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Ruby where are you going? Ruby wait, I'm sorry!" Weiss yelled as Ruby got up and walked out the door, her eyes watering.

Weiss then spent the rest of the day trying to find and apologize to the redheaded girl, but couldn't for the life of her track Ruby down. The next day had come and Ruby was still not back. This worried Weiss for two reasons: one, Ruby had never reacted this way before when Weiss yelled, and two, she didn't want Yang finding out in fear of getting punched into next week. She had told Yang that Ruby had wanted to spend more time with team JNPR so she had planned to stay the next few nights in their dorm room. This, for obvious reasons, was a very feeble lie considering the amount of people who didn't know they were involved in it. Despite that, Weiss did everything to make sure Yang remained convinced while still looking for Ruby. Ruby hadn't come back by the time everyone was asleep, which caused Weiss to fail to get any sleep at all.

The next morning had come and Yang, having not seen Ruby anywhere on campus or in any classes they shared, was beginning to get suspicious. Not to mention the fact that she had asked Jaune how Ruby was doing and he replied that he hadn't seen her either.  
It was 10 p.m. when Yang had returned to the room to find Weiss worriedly scribbling down locations on a piece of paper.

"Where is she Weiss."

"AAAH," yelled Weiss as she jumped from the sudden noise, not having heard Yang even come in. "Oh Yang, you startled me!"

"That's not what I asked. Where. Is. She."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." replied Weiss, who clearly knew what Yang was talking about.  
"I know that you know where Ruby is. Jaune told me he heard yelling and someone running down the hall the other night. Oh, and that Ruby has not been in their room since then."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been studying diligently every night for the past week."

"BULLSHIT," screamed Yang, whose hair was beginning to glow a fierce yellow. "I KNOW YOU YELLED AT RUBY AND MADE HER RUN AWAY! YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE SHE IS! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO HER! NOW SHE'S RAN AWAY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WEISS!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?" yelled Weiss as she started to sob. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL AT HER, IT JUST HAPPENED! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND HER FOR THE LAST 36 HOURS AND I STILL CAN'T! I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE FOR DOING THAT AND I CAN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE NOW!

At that moment there was a knock on the door, followed by a high pitched voice saying "Can someone get the door? I've kinda got my hands full right now."

Yang reached the door in one solid leap and opened it to find Ruby holding about 10 grocery bags.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang, who immediately scooped Ruby up in a hug that could kill a small grimm, causing the redhead to drop the bags. "Where were you? We were so worried!"

"I figured that all of us have been studying so hard that we deserve a treat, so I went out and looked for the freshest ingredients I could find to make cookies from scratch! I may have went overboard with the amount of ingredients, but i figured we could just give the rest to the other students around the school."

"That's great but next time leave a note or something." Said Yang as Weiss struggled to clean herself up before Ruby could see that she was sobbing just a minute before.

"I wanted it to be a surprise so everyone would be even happier when I got back!"

"Still don't make us worry so much next time." Said Yang. "Anyway let me get the bags and store the ingredients. You just go sit down."  
Ruby took off her cloak and climbed onto her bed. It felt like heaven after travelling for so long.

"Ruby," Weiss spoke up, having cleaned herself up so it wasn't entirely obvious that she was crying. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said before. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nah it's fine. I've had to deal with worse."

Blake who had been laying on her bed sleeping through the screaming match between Yang and Weiss, had finally woken up.  
"What did I miss?" She said, yawning through the question.

"Nothing much," Replied Yang, who had returned from the kitchen. "But you pretty much woke up at curfew from an 10 hour cat nap so I don't know how easy it'll be for you to get back to sleep."

"It's fine, I'll just read until I fall asleep again."

"Yang's right it's getting late," said Ruby. " We should all probably go to bed."

Everyone besides Blake, who was already in the clothes she slept in, changed their attire and crawled into their beds.

"Goodnight Yang." Said Weiss.

"Goodnight Weiss." Said Yang.

"Goodnight Blake." Said Weiss.

"Goodnight Weiss." Said Blake, who was reading by the light her scroll provided.

"Goodnight Ruby." Said Weiss.

There was no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over beacon the next day as it would have any other day. The birds sang their morning songs and Zwei pawed at the dorm room door to be let out.

A disheveled Weiss rose out of her bed to respond to the scratching at the door. As soon as it was opened, Zwei sprang out and dashed down the hall to whatever destination he was headed towards, if he had one at all. Weiss sighed and started walking towards her bed.

"It's every morning with this," the heiress thought to herself, "I suppose I'd better get used to it if this mutt is going to be living with us from now on."

A small noise came from behind Weiss as she pulled the sheets back to climb in bed again. She turned around and saw a short red-headed girl resting on the top bunk of the DIY bunk bed next to her. Ruby Rose mumbled some indecipherable string of syllables in her sleep as Weiss listened thoughtfully, trying and failing to combine some of those syllables into words and those words into a cohesive sentence. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere standing so far away from the source of the sound, she inched silently closer to Ruby's bed. The heiress was now close enough to begin picking out words from garbled mess.

"...Weiss..." Ruby muttered. What? Did Weiss really just hear her correctly? Why would Ruby be saying Weiss' name in her sleep? Weiss leaned in a bit closer to try and hear more of what the sleeping girl had to say. Being this close, Weiss started noticing Ruby a bit more. How some of her red-tipped hair dangled messily in her face. The slow rhythm of her breathing coinciding with the gentle rising and falling of the blankets covering Ruby. How she always had the subtlest smile on her face when she slept. It all came together for a cute image.

Wait. Cute? Where did that thought come from? Why did she have that thought in the first place? Did that mean something? Why was she having what seemed like an existential crisis over one word? While all these thoughts rushed through Weiss' head like a dam just burst in her brain, a certain redhead was just opening her eyes to the new day. Ruby slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see across the room to the set of beds opposite to hers. What she didn't expect to see however, was a certain snow queen just inches away from her face.

Ruby screamed in surprise, which caused Weiss to scream, which in turned caused Yang to awaken screaming. Blake however, remained asleep through all the screaming, her feline DNA not allowing her to awake until she got a full 11 hours of sleep normal to cats.

"What's happening!?" yelled Yang, annoyed at being woken up from a very enjoyable dream involving a certain faunus.

Ruby looked accusingly at Weiss for an answer, as did Yang once she saw that her sisters gaze fell on the ice queen. This was a bad moment for Weiss.

"I... uh-I-" stuttered Weiss as she looked for an excuse. To Weiss' luck, a scratch was heard at the door, stopping Weiss from stuttering and making her situation any worse than it already seemed. Weiss looked at the door looked to the other two girls, and said "I'll get it!" just a little more quickly and anxiously than normal. When Weiss opened the door, a content looking Zwei trotted in, looked at each huntress, and trotted to his food bowl, signaling that he was hungry and wouldn't wait for Weiss to finish her explanation before he got food.

The Ice Queen sighed and walked toward the mutt and his bowl. She bent down and scooped his food out of the bag and gently placed it into his bowl, being careful not to spill even one piece. Zwei ate happily out of his bowl as Weiss walked a bit shakily back to her bed and sat down.

"Anyways, the reason I was standing there when you woke up was because I thought I had heard you say my name."

"So you sat there inches away from my face for Dust knows how long?!" Said Ruby, getting the slightest bit annoyed with Weiss' not so adequate response.

"No! I just... God! I can't say alright! I don't know why I did that, just that it happened and that there's nothing that can be done about it now. So can we please just drop the subject?" Said Weiss, who was feeling very uncomfortable and very close to tears.

"Okay," sighed Ruby after a significant pause "I guess you're right, there's no reason to get so worked up over it."

"And for the second time this week, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted," Said a smiling Ruby "Now, why don't we go down and get some breakfast?"

 **Okay a few things. First, thanks to everyone who left a review! It was really helpful receiving them to see what I should change. Secondly, I know this chapter was short. I am sorry about that but I can guarantee that more will be coming either tomorrow night by the time this is posted or at the very latest by the weekend after next. Third, this chapter was written at 2 in the morning while I was fueled by The Rolling Stones. Just thought I'd throw that in their. Anyways have a good day or night or whatever. I'm going to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast, in general, is considered by many to be the most important meal of the day. It gives a person the initial energy they need to make it through lunch, which in turn provides enough energy so they can make it to dinner. This particular breakfast was no different. It did met every standard society has set for it, except for one person. The only reason this is the case is because this particular person had neglected to eat their breakfast and had decided to unconsciously shift the food around on their plate. Weiss Schnee continued to do this until at last, someone decided to speak up about the untouched pancakes on her plate.

"Uuh Weiss... are you gonna finish those?" asked a ravenously hungry Nora.

"What? Oh, no. I guess not." replied the vacant sounding Ice Queen.

"Yay!" shouted the Valkyrie as she dug into her newly acquired flapjacks.

Weiss looked around to everyone at the table as they ate. They all seemed so... confident. So sure of themselves. Like they knew exactly what they were thinking and why they were thinking it. If they were all so in tune with their own minds, why couldn't Weiss collect her thoughts for even a second? It was like an avalanche was coming down in her mind and she had no way to stop it. All she could do was catch glimpses of random thoughts and ideas as they went by.

"Weiss, are you doing okay? You've been really quiet since we came down here." Questioned Ruby.

"Uh, yes I am doing fine, why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you've been really... irritable lately and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Thanks for the concern but I promise you, I am perfectly fine."

This was a lie. Weiss was not fine and has not been fine for the past few days, and in the end it all boiled down to her red-headed team leader. Throughout that day Weiss began to notice her thoughts drifting back to Ruby more and more often. A bit too often for her liking, as it was impairing her ability to focus in her classes. This train of seemingly unwelcome thoughts continued through lunchtime, where Weiss had decided to eat outside without having to deal with the mob of people in the lunchroom. She had brought only brought a simple sandwich to lunch that day, and having finished it in the span of about ten minutes, found herself still hungry afterwards. To distract herself from her rumbling stomach, she decided to read the book she had been working on for the past few weeks. But just as she was about to get the book out, a crimson cloak appeared across the courtyard.

"Hey Weiss!" shouted the ecstatic redhead.

"Uugh" Weiss groaned as the voice rang out towards her. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask?

"Hey! Can I sit with you while I have my lunch?" asked the out of breath girl who had ran across the courtyard to greet her friend.

"I guess, try to keep it quiet while you're here, alright?"

"You've got it!"

Ruby sat down with a smile as she pulled a small box of chocolate chip cookies out of her bag. The tantalizing smell reached Weiss' nose as soon as the box was opened. She eyed the box from behind the cover of her book as she watched Ruby devour half of the cookies in her box with no sign of slowing down. As the redhead was about to bite into the last cookie, a thought occurred to her.

"Do you want to split the last cookie Weiss?" Asked Ruby.

Weiss pretended to think about it for a moment, even though she was going to say yes anyways.

"Yes I think I would like some." responded the heiress.

"Okay, but if you want it, you'll have to get it without using your hands!" said the deceitful redhead as she placed the cookie halfway into her mouth with a playful look in her eyes.

"What? Why?" questioned Weiss.

"Oh c'mon Weiss, it'll be fun!" said Ruby through a mouthful of cookie.

"Uugh, fine." sighed Weiss. She was too hungry to think about anything else but getting that cookie.

The Ice Queen slowly leaned down to retrieve her half of the cookie. She slowly bent down until she had part of the cookie in her mouth.

And in that moment, time froze. Everything outside of the two huntress' wasn't of any consequence to them as they stared into each others eyes. With their faces just an inch away from each other, they stared into the eyes of the person on the other half of the cookie. As grey eyes met white, the outside world melted away. Nothing else mattered as the cookie took a tumble to the ground, as neither felt any need of it anymore. They each unknowingly inched closer to each other, each feeling the others breath against their mouth. The gentle brush of Ruby's lips against her own assaulted Weiss' senses. Not quite a kiss, but definitely not far from it either.

Just then, what was quite possibly one of the worse things that could have happened, happened. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The sharp sound flung Weiss out of the euphoria she was in and, realizing what had just happened, she ran. She ran away with tears in her eyes as a stunned Ruby sat on the bench and looked with disbelief as the person she cared about the most ran from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yang what do I do!?"

"Jeez, I don't know Rubes, this is new to me too."

"Well I can't just sit around and do nothing! I haven't seen Weiss at all since then and I'm getting worried! Please Yang, you're my sister, I need some advice."

"Okay, do you want to know what I think? Wait for her. Wait for her to come back and then you can talk it out with her."

"Thanks Yang, I'll tell you what happened when you get back"

"Okay sis, love you! I'll see you soon!"

"Love you too."

The younger girl sighed as she shut off her scroll after talking with Yang about the current situation. After the "incident" with Weiss, the heiress hadn't been back to the dorm the same night. dusk was rolling around as the sun was preparing to slink below the horizon, marking Day 2 of Weiss' absence. Ruby refused to go to any of her classes until Weiss returned, instead faking sick when anyone important was around. It was nerve-racking to even think about Weiss running away after their moment in the courtyard and it was killing Ruby inside that Weiss may not reciprocate the feelings she has.

This train of thought was cut off by a quiet knock at the door, almost as if it did not want to be heard. Ruby lifted her head up from her bed and stared at the door, her mind running through the possibilities of who it might be. Yang and Blake were out on a mission assigned to them by Professor Ozpin (or so they said, when what was most likely was a getaway involving a motel, rose petals, candles, and a cliché heart-shaped bed), it might be someone from team JNPR seeing as they were right across the hall, but other than that, there was no reason for anyone to be knocking on the door. Another knock reaffirmed the presence of someone standing behind the door.

Ruby slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Her feet hardly made any detectable sound as they moved themselves across the floor. She stuck out a trembling hand to twist the door knob, hoping that it was that whoever was behind the door was the person she desperately wished to explain her actions to.

She pulled the door back to reveal a surprised looking Weiss who's hand was raised in the air as she was about to knock a third time. Both girls eyes locked for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. Then, without warning, Weiss with tears in her eyes, launched herself into Ruby's arms.

"I'M SORRY I RAN OFF I DIDN'T MEAN TO I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO DO THAT I WAS JUST SURPRISED I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY..." continued Weiss as she kept crying uncontrollably.

Ruby picked up the pitiful girl, carried her over to her bed, and sat down with her. Weiss buried her face into Ruby's shoulder as she continued sobbing. All Ruby could do was hug her and comfort her until she was calmed down enough to form a cohesive sentence. After 15 minutes crying and enough tears to dowse a forest fire, Ruby lifted Weiss' face towards hers. The Snow Queens sniffled as she felt a finger wipe away the tears on her cheek. Ruby smiled a small smile, which caused Weiss to smile in return.

Each girl felt the others lips crash into theirs as a cascade of emotions ranging from victorious liberation to mild relief swept over each of them. Lips locked and tongues danced in mouths that were not their own. Ruby tipped backwards onto the bed with Weiss on top of her, but this action didn't break the connection they had in that moment, only breaking apart to catch their breath and giggle at the most important person in that moment. They embraced, playing with each others hair and felt the presence of their love, eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning the sun rose (surprise surprise) just as it did the day before, and as it would the day after that. You see, the sun will rise, regardless of the events that take place underneath it. It doesn't have half a mind to be polite and wait for, say, a pair of girls wrapped in each others arms to wake up peacefully without it shining directly into their eyes through the window of a dorm room. This isn't the suns fault however, as it doesn't get the choice to wait for humans to get enough sleep, as it is a giant ball of burning hydrogen and helium which will, in a few billion years, swallow up the earth and all life on it.

The sun shined in through the window and directly into Weiss' eyes, causing them to flutter open as she awoke groggily. She started to sit up until she heard a soft mumble. She realized that the arm of Ruby Rose was wrapped around her and had started to squeeze her closer to her sleeping form when it felt her moving away. At this, she smiled. She smiled a genuine smile that hadn't found its way across her face in a rather long time. She laid back down into the arms of her love and sank back into sleep, happy that everything had led her to this moment, in this place, with this person.

 **Holy shit sorry about the wait between chapters. I've been sick for a while and it's just absolutely destroyed me inside. Anyways I need to know what you guys want from this story. Should I continue it or leave it as is? If you want me to continue it I have a few ideas for where the plot could go, but I did feel like this was a good ending. Even if you guys decide this story is ended then I can always write different stories and I could always use input for what to write about. Thank you all so much for the support for this story, as I've really enjoyed writing it and seeing everyone's reactions. So have a good whatever time of day it is and peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was painted with all the colors of a monochromatic rainbow on that stormy morning. Rain splattered on the windows and the distant sounds of thunder could be heard tearing their way through the sky. Nearly 2 weeks had slipped by since Weiss had first found herself in Ruby's bed and she had neglected her own ever since. This was the happiest she had been in a very long time and all she wanted was to keep this feeling with her for as long as possible. Ruby made her feel like all the troubles of the world didn't matter and they would melt away as soon as she entered the room. Only special people had that kind of ability and Ruby happened to be one of the lucky ones.

Weiss slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lightning cracked just outside the window, causing her to give an audible yelp. Luckily, no one was in the room to hear the embarrassing noise. Wait, why was no one here? There should be at least one person left inside the room, it's only 7 in the morning. Weiss sat up and began investigating the strange situation. It didn't take her long to find a 2 notes, one left by Blake and Yang, and the second left by Ruby. The former read:

 _Dear Weiss,_

 _Blake and I went down to the cafeteria with team Juniper for an early breakfast. Nora wanted to make sure she got as many as possible before other people began "stealing what was rightfully hers"._

 _-Yang_

Weiss shrugged the first letter off because events like this weren't that unusual when both Nora and pancakes were involved. It was the second letter that caught her attention. It read:

 _Dear Weiss,_

 _Come meet me down in the library, I have a surprise for you._

 _-Ruby_

This was the only letter Weiss was concerned about, seeing that it had to do with her new girlf- she always choked on the word. It was so new to her that it seemed so strange to use it, but she knew it was the right one. It would just take some time to get used to it. Weiss threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and proceeded down to the library to meet Ruby, but not before grabbing Zwei to take with her. All of her other normal morning duties were abandoned simply because she was so tired that she could barely walk down the hall correctly. She almost made several wrong turns, but was always able to right herself before going too far. The only way she didn't miss her destination was because of the huge Library sign in front of the grand room. She walked in and past the tables as she tried to pick Ruby out through the endless shelves of dusty books. When she finally made it to the far wall, she spotted Ruby in a bean bag chair reading an old fairy tale book.

The red head had on only a crimson hoodie and her pajama shorts, but she remained as cute as ever. Weiss threw herself into Ruby's lap without much warning, but it didn't make a difference to either of them. After a minute of getting into a comfortable position, Weiss decided to speak up.

"So, what are you reading?" she asked.

"It's the Grimm's Book of Fairy Tales. It has all the original ones in it, you know, the ones that weren't adapted for children. The ones that contain people turning to stone and kids being sold into slavery." replied Ruby as happy sounding as ever.

"Oh, I think I had this one back at my house. I remember reading it with Winter when we were little. Our father wouldn't let us get it though so we had to get Klein to check it out for us."

"Do you want me to read it to you? Just so you can feel like a kid again?"

"Ruby, I don't need to- actually yes, yes I would like that very much." Weiss was learning to be more gentle with Ruby when the red head teased her. She didn't want to risk anything turning sour in the relationship. Weiss snuggled up into Ruby's chest as Ruby began reading aloud the fairy tales from the book. It didn't take long for Weiss to fall back asleep in her arms.

Weiss felt a gentle shake on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Ruby smiling at her, which caused Weiss to involuntarily smile back.

"Sorry, I would have let you keep sleeping but I was getting pretty hungry and I figured you must be too." Said Ruby as she pet Zwei's head.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about breakfast. Let's go get some." Said Weiss as she reluctantly unwrapped herself from Ruby's arms.

"Well it's a little to late for breakfast, but it is a good time for dinner. How about we go out to a restaurant tonight? It'll be fun!" Said a bright-eyed Ruby.

"I guess we can, but we have to get ready first."

"No problem, let's head back to the room and get some decent clothes on. I don't think they'd let us in any kind of restaurant if we walked in with these." Ruby gestured to their wrinkled and slightly smelly clothes.

"Yeah you're probably right, let's head back."

"The two made their way back to the room and began trying on outfits and giving critiques on each others attire.

"No, that one's too flashy," Weiss said to a particularly glittery red dress that Ruby had chosen, "I liked the plain one better."

"Well won't this one go with your strapless white one?"

"I suppose you're right, okay. you can wear that one." said Weiss after giving it a moment of thought. With their outfits decided, each girl began working on their hair. Ruby's was relatively simple to fix, seeing as it generally stayed in the same shape no matter what. Weiss' hair on the other hand was a different story. It took over an hour of brushing and styling to get it to look even half of what it normally was. Weiss ended up settling on letting her hair down because that was the easiest and least time-consuming style. With everything sorted, Weiss called a limo and the pair were on their way to the restaurant.


End file.
